Almost Got 'Im
Season 2 Episode 18 'While hiding out from the police, the Joker, Two-Face, and Killer Croc gather at the criminals-only bar the Stacked Deck to play cards and swap stories and share theories about their mutual nemesis. Two-Face doubts that Batman is one person. The Penguin theorizes that Batman suffered some crime related trauma in the past, which is actually true. Killer Croc believes that Batman is a robot, much to the skepticism of the other villains. Poison Ivy then arrives, orders an herbal tea, and then joins the game. Soon after, all five of the crooks begin to argue over who has come closest to killing Batman, and each tell their own story about how they "almost got 'Im." when it comes to trying to do in Batman. '''Poison Ivy's Story ' Poison Ivy placed poison gas inside pumpkins on Halloween, which went off when lit. When most of Gotham City started to feel the effects of the gas, Batman went to the city pumpkin patch to investigate. There, Ivy attacked Batman with gas, successfully weakended him, and almost unmasked him. However, Batman programed the Batmobile to run down Ivy, and pulled an oxygen mask from the vehicle. Batman subsewuently captured Ivy. 'Two-Face's Story ' Two-Face staged a robbery of the Gotham Mint for "$2,000,000 in two dollar bills." Batman, in an attempt to stop the heist, was overpowered by Two-Face's henchmen, the "Two-Ton Gang." Two-Face flipped his coin to see whether he would kill Batman or let him live, with a negative "bad-heads" result. Batman lunged at Two-Face ineffectively, and was restrained by his henchmen. Two-Face took Batman's utility belt, strapped him to a giant penny and placed it on a catapult. If it landed face down, Batman would be squashed. If it landed face up, he and his men would break Batman's bones. The coin was launched, and in midair, Batman cut himself free from the ropes using Two-Face's own coin, which he had managed to steal. Batman leapt clear of the giant penny's landing, and apprehended the crooks. In return for apprehending Two-Face, much to his irritation, the Gotham Mint let Batman keep the giant penny, which Batman wound up as a trophy in the Batcave. ''' Killer Croc's Story Killer Croc proudly states, "I threw a rock at him!" The other villians stare at Croc quietly for a moment and then turn away, continuing thier stories. Dejected, Croc mutters, "It was a big rock." ' Penguin's Story '''The Penguin turned a zoo aviary into a home for dangerous birds in a plot to kill Batman. Pretending to attempt a break-in to the aviary caught Batman's attention, and the Penguin sprayed Batman with a red gas out of his infamous "Unbrella Gun." Acting angry, as though the spray was useless, Penguin ducked into the aviary. As Batman gave chase, Penguin announced over a loudspeaker that in fact the red gas was a nectar eaten by poison-beaked hummingbirds, which were released at attack the Dark Knight. After being bitten several times, Batman threw a Batarang at a sprinkler, where the water grounded the small birds. Before Batman could inject himself with an antidote, he was attacked and viciously gashed by a cassowary. In desperation, Batman grabbed one of his poisoned hummingbirds and used it as a weapon to stab the cassowary, incapacitating it. Batman chased after the Penguin outside, but the villain escaped, flying away via his umbrella helicopter. '''Joker's Story '''The Joker and his gang took over and blocked off the set of a Gotham City late-night talk show, his gang holding the audience hostage. Batman went to save the people in the set but was overpowered and strapped to a "laugh-powered electric chair" which would fry him with electricity that rose in voltage the more the audience laughed. The Joker then took over the show as host. With the audience being forced to laugh at gunpoint, the Joker wanted more "honest" laughter, and pumped the studio with laughing gas until "these people would laugh at the phone book." He then had his assistant Harley Quinn read out of the phone book to elicit more laughter from the crowd. During this time, the Joker got so confident that he took out a sausage and began cooking it with the chair's steadliy-increasing electricity until Catwoman broke into the studio and attacked him. While being thrown back, Joker dropped the metal rod he was using to hold the sausage right on Batman's lap. Too distracted at this point with Catwoman, nobody saw Batman use the rod to escape from the chair - to late, as the Joker was already fleeing the studio. Catwoman, starting to gain on him, was knocked out from behind by Harley Quinn. Then, in order to prove there is more than one way to 'get' Batman, he instructed Harley to take Catwoman to a cat food factory and strap her to a meat chopper. The joker himself decided to hide out at the Stacked Deck for a while to lose Batman. Joker explains to the other villians, much to their horror, that he is getting ready to go meet Harley at the factory and "turn Catwoman into cat food to deliver to Batman the following morning." '''Finale ' At this point, Killer Croc stands up saying "I don't think so" in a different voice, and proceeds to throw the Joker across the room, revealing himself to be Batman in disguise. However, it would seem Batman placed himself in great danger to get this information, as he now finds himself alone in a bar confronted by his deadliest foes, all itching to get him and in a perfect position to do so. Unfortunately for the villians, however, Batman literally turned the tables on them. Batman gives a signal and suddenly, the villians are confronted with multiple loaded guns as it is revealed that every other patron of the bar is apolice officer, among them Harvey Bullock and Commissioner Gordon. It was all a sting operation. As the villians are arrested, Batman goes to the cat food factory to find Catwoman, bound, gagged, and strapped to a conveyor belt. Batman successfully manages to both save Catwoman and apprehend Harley Quinn. Batman and Catwoman thank each other for the respective saves. Catwoman makes a pass at Batman and implores him to reveal his identity to her, only to turn and find he has pulled one of his trademark disappearing acts. Catwoman the smiles, shakes her head and muses, "Hmm. Almost got 'Im." Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series